This invention relates to a grapple with a powered top and bottom jaw. The grapple is intended specifically to be mounted in place of a bucket on the end of the boom of a backhoe or excavator. The grapple makes use of the piston and cylinder of the excavator to operate the grapple, thus providing a very economical unit which nevertheless functions better than equivalent prior art units. Two basic types of prior art grapples are known. In one type, one of the top or bottom jaws is held in fixed relation and is now powered. The other jaw is powered by a hydraulic cylinder and moves relative to the other jaw to perform the grappling function. In the other type, each of the jaws is powered by a separate hydraulic cylinder. This requires that the grapple attachment itself have hydraulic cylinders since the single hydraulic cylinder on the boom of the excavator is insufficient to power all of the jaws.
This invention permits both jaws to be powered, while using the single hydraulic cylinder provided on the excavator.